Another Shadow Kiss
by animebooklover14
Summary: Takes place at the end of Shadow Kiss. Is Dimitri a Strigoi? Or is he alive? I'm bad at summaries please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I was reading Shadow Kiss and I didn't like how Dimitri was turned into a Strigoi so I thought to myself I'm going to rewrite that. So this is my version of what should have happened.**

No this couldn't be happening; not to him. Not to Dimitri. He couldn't be a Strigoi he just couldn't. I ran to the edge of the ward Lissa fallowed after me.

"Rose what are you doing?" she asked. I didn't pay any attention.

"Mason!" I shouted he started to appear but he was faint. "Mason is Dimitri a Strigoi?" a panic in my voice. If he was I would have to kill him he wouldn't want to be a Strigoi I knew that. I let out a breath of relive when Mason shook his head no. "Is he captured?" I asked quietly to lose the man I love so soon after that night of passion I couldn't even think of it. Mason shook his head again and pointed behind him in the woods. I quickly took off not even caring about anything else.

I ran to the woods and soon so close to the schools gate I found Dimitri. I gasped in shock. He looked horrible: he was pale to pale to be good he also had cuts and blood lined his face arms and hands. His hair was mattered with blood but the worst I saw was the gash on his neck from the Strigoi biting him. I fell on my knees next to him. I reached out and tried to shake him awake. It was no use. I grabbed his wrist and looked for a pulse. I felt nothing! No pulse his hands that were always warm to me were so cold.

"Dimitri you can't leave," I whispered to him my voice was cracking already. "Don't go don't leave me please." I had started to cry, tears streaming down my cheeks. I heard someone run up behind me but I didn't care. I saw two hands touch Dimitri on his chest. I looked up to see who it was and was surprised to see Adrian. He looked so serious and that never happened. I was confused at first but then it hit me. Adrian was healing Dimitri!

I saw before my eyes the cuts and the gash on his neck was healing color started to return to his face. His eyes opened and I started to cry again but this time out of happiness. I hugged his chest.

"Dimitri!" I exclaimed.

"Roza," he whispered my name. I could tell he was tired I grabbed his hand and kissed it gently.

"Shhh just sleep I'll be here when you wake." He just squeezed my hand and fell asleep. As soon as Dimitri passed out Adrian did to. Lissa said it was he over worked himself and that he was that everything was a blur more guardians came and took Dimitri and Adrian to the infirmary. I fallowed of course with Lissa. We just stayed in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to come get us.

**Ok so what did you think? Good? Bad? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

**I don't own anything**

Lissa and I just sat in the waiting room. We waited for the doctors to come and talk to us. It felt like forever but I knew we had only been there for about an hour or so. I wasn't really paying any attention to what was going around me. I knew Christian had come and was now holding Lissa who was sleeping. I heard footsteps come up beside me but I didn't even look at who it was. I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned around and saw none other then, Janine Hathaway, my mother.

"Rose I heard about Guardian Belikov, I'm sorry that we didn't look harder. We didn't think that he could have gotten that close to the school by himself."

"Its alright." I stated it surprised me that she would be apologizing to me after yelling like that.

"How is he?" she asked I could hear a hint of worry in her voice.

"I'm not sure but I know he was awake a little while before they brought him here."

"What about Adrian?" I heard Christian ask.

"He was just exusted. Lissa said nothings wrong but it will take a while for him to be back to his normal self." I saw Dr. Olendski walk over to us. I stood up right away.

"Well both seem to be fine. They both need a lot of rest I was surprised on how little Guardian Belikov was hurt."

"Adrian healed him for the most part," I explained she just nodded. "May we see them?"

"Of course you can. Just be quite and try not to wake them the more they rest the faster they can return to their work. There just down the hall and to the right." I smiled and thanked her. I tried not to run to Dimitris' room and that was hard. As I walked in I saw him lying on the bed asleep. He looked so peaceful. I bent over him and gently kissed his forehead then I grabbed a chair and pulled it up next to him.

"Your okay right?" the voice startled me and I just staired at Dimitri who's eyes were now open.

"I thought you were asleep."

"No I just had my eyes shut, But your okay right Rose?" I smiled a little.

"Yes Dimka I'm fine don't worry about me, you need to worry about you." He smiled at me it was the first time I had used his Russian nickname and it felt nice. He took my hand in his.

"I'll always worry about you Roza, you know that. I'm sorry that I scared you so much."

"You were dead," I stated looking down at my feet.

"Huh?"

"When…when I found you in the brush, you had no pulse." A tear fell onto his hand. I hadn't realized that I started to cry until then. "Adrian saved you Dimka. Your shadow-kissed now too. Like me." I could feel him start to move around. When I looked up at him she was sitting on the bed facing me. "I thought I lost you Dimitri. I really did." He pulled me into a tight embrace and let me cry into his chest. He stroked my hair.

"Shhhh it's alright I'm right here I'm not going anywhere."

**Ok so Dimitri is Shadow-Kissed now hmmmmm wonder what will happen.**

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot to me! I just finished reading Blood Promise and the Strigoi Dimitri kind of freaks me out but he's still my favorite. Now onto the next part of the story! I'm starting off with Dimitri's POV of the last chapters/book just so you can see what was going though his mind**

**P.S. I STILL OWN NOTHING!**

Dimitri's POV

I didn't really know what happened. The last thing I remember is the attack and being bitten. Then there was also the most terrifying sound as well Rose's screaming. I didn't know weather she was screaming for me in fear or if she was attacked as well. That scared me.

She may think I'm fearless but I'm not. She is my weakness. I fought off the Strigoi the best I could trying to brake free of his grip on my neck I knew if I didn't brake free soon I would either die or become one of them. No way was that going to happen with out of fight.

I finally go him off my neck but it ended up creating a gash and blood was flowing freely. I ran. I knew that I couldn't fight them off so I ran, just like I told Rose to do earlier. I made down to near the ward and collapse in pain. I couldn't move I fell onto my back breathing heavily. Then all went dark. I didn't know how long it had been but I heard a soft voice.

"Dimitri you can't leave," it whispered to me the voice was cracking. "Don't go don't leave me please." Then I realized who it was; it was my Roza. I tried to open my eyes to tell her I was alright but I couldn't; nothing was happening my body wouldn't respond to me. Then for some reason a hot-cold sensation fell over me.

The pain I had been feeling started to leave. I didn't know what was happening. I tried again to open my eyes and this time it worked!

"Dimitri!" she exclaimed.

"Roza," I whispered her name. I was so tired I couldn't stay awake much longer. She grabbed my hand and gently kissed it.

"Shhh just sleep I'll be here when you wake." I just squeezed her hand and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up in a hospital room. I looked around and saw Dr. Olendski standing by me.<p>

"I see you've awakened, that's good. I'm glad your alright, Guardian Belikov," she stated.

"Where's Rose? Is she alright?" I asked.

"I'll go get her you just rest Guardian Belikov," she left. I just staid lying on the bed, I closed my eyes I couldn't help but think of Rose. The Dr. Olendski didn't say anything bad about her so maybe she was okay.

I heard some one walk into the room but I didn't open my eyes. The person came over to me and bent down and kissed my forehead, I knew it was my Rose then she grabbed a chair and pulled it up next to me.

"Your okay right?" I asked opening my eyes.

"I thought you were asleep."

"No I just had my eyes shut, but your okay?; right Rose?" she smiled a little.

"Yes Dimka I'm fine don't worry about me, you need to worry about you." Now I smiled it was the first time she had used my nickname and I loved how it sounded coming from her lips. I gently grabbed her hand.

"I'll always worry about you Roza, you know that. I'm sorry that I scared you so much."

"You were dead," she stated looking down at her feet.

"Huh?" I was confused how could I have been dead?

"When…when I found you in the brush, you had no pulse." A tear fell onto my hand. I hadn't realized that she stated to cry. "Adrian saved you Dimka. You're shadow-kissed now too. Like me." I sat up in the bed turning to face her. "I thought I lost you Dimitri. I really did." I pulled her into a tight hug and she started to cry into my chest. I just stroked her hair to calm her down.

"Shhhh it's alright I'm right here I'm not going anywhere."

**Ok so this is it! I have most of the 4****th**** chapter. It will be in Rose's POV and it will continue the story plot. I'll switch back and forth once in a while between POV's but not a lot…Well I had something else to tell you guys but my best friend who is sitting next to me started to talk and now I lost my train of thought.**

**Well anyways Review! **

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok here is the next chapter I hope you like it.  
><strong>**I don't own!**

Rose's POV

I just sat on Dimitris' lap clinging to him crying into his chest for the longest time. After I stopped crying I looked up at him,

"I never got to ask. How are you? Your fine now right?" he just chuckled and kissed my head.

"Yes Roza, I'm fine. I owe Adrian my life for keeping me with you." I thought for a minute.

"Well, because you're shadow-kissed now you should be Adrian's guardian." He looked at me and smiled.

"Roza that's a great idea," he kissed my forehead.

"Do you think you'll have the bond with him like I do with Lissa?"

"Yes I can tell that he's alright." I nodded then let out a yawn I had been holding in. "Roza its time for you to rest."

"I can't though I want to stay here with you." He let go of me,

"Roza I'm fine I just need some rest like you so go and sleep and I'll see you when you wake up."

"Fine," I kissed his cheek "but on my orders no more training for a while."

"Why is that? You want to slack off after this attack?" he asked with amusement in his voice. I shook my head,

"No you where just hurt; you just died and came back. You need to rest."

"I know Rose and don't worry so much alright?"

"Easier said then done Dimitri."

"I know it is." I got up.

"Just rest I'll be back tomorrow. I love you Dimitri."

"I love you to my sweet, sweet Roza." I got up, kissed his forehead and left his room. I went down the hall just a little bit to the next room and found that it was Adrian's. I looked inside the room to see him sitting up in the bed pale as could be. "What are you doing up? You should be resting Ivashkov." He looked up at me and smiled a little bit.

"Hello to you too little dhampir, I thought you would be happy to see me." I sighed,

"Yes I'm happy to see you especially after what you did for me."

"It was nothing Rose."

"No Adrian it wasn't nothing. You saved the man I love from death. You brought him back to me; I can't repay you for doing that."

"You don't need to and you know that Rose. I did it because I wanted to." I walked up to him and hugged him.

"Thank you Adrian so much," I spoke into the crook of his neck. I felt his arm snake around me.

"Your welcome Rose." I sat at the end of his bed. I knew Dimitri would yell at me later for not going to bed but I had to talk to Adrian.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tiered still," he sighed.

"Well you just brought Dimitri back from the dead of course you'll be tiered. I'm sure after a good night sleep here you'll be free to go."

"God I hope so I hate hospitals." I giggled a little bit at this.

"Well I'm going to let you rest. I'll come back tomorrow."

"Sleep well little dhampire."

"No showing up in my dreams tonight you just rest," I ordered.

"Fine, fine, fine I won't."

"Good night Adrian," I left the room heading back to my own. I didn't know how tiered I was until I hit my pillow and was out like a light.

* * *

><p>Dimitri's POV<p>

I fell back agents my pillow putting my arm over my eyes. I'm shadow-kissed. I'm just like my Roza. That Strigoi killed me. I was actually dead for a little while. My head was spinning. I knew Rose could handle this she was bonded with her best friend, but me? I didn't really know Lord Ivashkov well. I heard the rumors about him, and something's that Rose told me but that is it. I'm now the one best fit to be his Guardian.

I don't know how to do this. I was ready to be Princess Lissas' Guardian but now I won't, for two reasons. The first I was in love with Rose and if I stayed with Lissa as her Guardian I would want to protect Rose then I wanted to protect the Princess. The seconded I'm now bonded with Lord Ivashkov. Can I get though this?

**So can Dimitri do this? Tell me what you think? Review please!  
><strong>**One more thing I want Adrian to have someone in this story not just Dimitri to relay on but a girl friend. Who would be a good pick or should I just bring in an OC?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok short chapter but important one. Hope you like it.  
>I still own nothing<strong>

Rose's POV

I woke up the next day earlier then usual. I wanted to go and check on Dimitri and Adrian. I took a quick shower put my hair up into a ponytail and slipped on some cloths, and left my room. I made a quick stop at Dimitri's room to pick up some clothing for him. No one questioned it so I was in and out of is room fast and headed to the infirmary.

I walked up to Adrian's room first and looked inside. He was still sleeping. I smiled at his sleeping figure I knew he needed rest. I then walked into Dimitri's room. I sat his bag down on the ground and looked up at him. He was sitting up in his bed reading a book. One of his western novels again I'm not sure how he got it but it made me chuckle. He looked up at me.

"Morning comrade," I smiled.

"Good morning Rose." I looked at him he looked a lot better then yesterday but it also looked like he hasn't slept.

"Didn't you sleep last night?"

"Not much. I had a lot on my mind." I sighed and sat down next to him.

"Want to tell me about it?"

"I'm fine Rose."

"No comrade you're not fine," I stated with full seriousness. "You died yesterday! It's not easy to get over Dimka I know this I'm living this just like you will be!" He just stared at me surprised by my small out burst. "I'm here to help you. Don't try to shut me out and do this on your own. You not alone, you will never be alone I will be here for you. Always." He just marked his place in the book and set it aside.

"You don't need to," he stated.

"Yes I do. When the accident happened and Lissa saved me I always thought I should have died and I found out I did. Its hard Dimka don't take it lightly but you don't have to go though the experience alone like I did for the most of the years. I'm here for you I'll help you learn how to check on Adrian, slip into his head if you need to, and even block out his emotions when they become too much. Even more so if the Darkness starts to eat at either of you I'll be here to help you, just like you have done to me." He looked up at me his mask was in place but his eyes showed such emotion that it was hard to figure out what one.

"Rose you don't have to."

"Your right I don't have to. But I want to Dimitri," I smiled softly. He stared at me shocked for a few moments.

"You scare me sometimes Roza. For you to know me so well to know exactly what to say to calm my fears, that sometimes in its self scares me." My grin grew wider,

"It's one of my talents comrade and you know it," I winked. He started to laugh.

**Yes I know short chapter but I thought it was a good thing to leave off here. I'll update again soon but only if I get reviews. I understand the log-in thing has been down and blah so a reward for you reviewing a sneak peek of the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow I'm at chapter 6 already sorry for the pause in updates I'm starting college soon and had to move out of my moms' house because she was getting very mean and lots of drama. But I'm back for now and on with the story! I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 6 **

Dimitri's POV

I was sitting up in bed reading it was the only thing that could take my mind off what was happening to me. The fact that I'm shadow-kissed scares me. My Roza was strong, much stronger then I was. If she knew I thought that she would tell me I'm silly but I'll get through this because of her. She is my strength, she is the reason I fight to move on. I wasn't even paying attention to my book any more I was so deep in thought. I heard a giggle and my head snapped up.

"Morning comrade," Rose smiled.

"Good morning Rose."

"Didn't you sleep last night?"

"Not much. I had a lot on my mind." She sighed and sat next to me.

"Want to tell me about it?"

"I'm fine Rose." I didn't want to bug her with my feelings. I've never been the type to tell my feelings anyways

"No comrade you're not fine," she stated. I could tell she was serious. "You died yesterday! It's not easy to get over Dimka I know this I'm living this just like you will be!" I was so surprised by her outburst I couldn't say anything "I'm here to help you. Don't try to shut me out and do this on your own. You not alone, you will never be alone I will be here for you. Always." I marked my place in my book and set it down.

"You don't need to," I stated.

"Yes I do. When the accident happened and Lissa saved me I always thought I should have died and I found out I did. Its hard Dimka don't take it lightly but you don't have to go though the experience alone like I did for the most of the years. I'm here for you I'll help you learn how to check on Adrian, slip into his head if you need to, and even block out his emotions when they become too much. Even more so if the Darkness starts to eat at either of you I'll be here to help you, just like you have done to me." I had slipped my mask on but I know she can see what lies behind it. I'm happy that she's going to help me, I'm frustrated because I don't know how to do this on my own, so many other emotions are running though me.

"Rose you don't have to." I say one more time.

"Your right I don't have to. But I want to Dimitri," she smiled softly. I just stare at her in shock that she would do this for me.

"You scare me sometimes Roza. For you to know me so well to know exactly what to say to calm my fears, that sometimes in its self scares me." Her grin grew wider,

"It's one of my talents comrade and you know it," she winked. I started to laugh.

Rose's POV

It was good to see him laugh. It doesn't happen much and I fear it will happen less. But for now I'll take what I can get. I love seeing him laugh.

**Ok that's the end of the chapter I figure we should end on a happy note. Sorry its so sort I'm already half way done with chapter 7. So tell me what you think and I'll update soon!**

**Review!**


End file.
